


[VID] Techno Groove

by beccatoria, cyborganize



Category: Electra Woman and Dyna Girl (1976)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, video art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccatoria/pseuds/beccatoria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborganize/pseuds/cyborganize
Summary: OMFG IT'S TECHNOLOGY! GET IN THE ELECTRACAR!





	[VID] Techno Groove

**Author's Note:**

> Physical Triggers: flashing and strobing effects

**Video:**  Electra Woman & Dyna Girl (1976) *plus* 1970s video art  
**Audio:**  "Technology Song" by [The Polka Dots](http://www.polkadots.co.nz/)

[DOWNLOAD](http://beccatoria.babealicious.net/technogroove.mov)   
**Note:** due to the age and obscurity of the source, this is a very low-res 320x240 video – we discourage trying to watch it in full-screen

We unearthed this short-lived Kroft children's show through a chain of internets involving metatxt and soap opera proto-fandom. What I find most fascinating is its presentation of video itself as a superpower through a reliance on cheesy analog effects. Electra Woman and Dyna Girl, inept though they may be, trust in the magic of television to save the earth from techno-evil! I ended up using the show (along with The X-Files and Max Headroom) in a screening for my Intro to TV course, paired with 1970s video art. I couldn't resist mashing up beccatoria's crackvid with some of that footage (Nam June Paik's "Global Groove" and selections from a PBS documentary "Video: The New Wave") to highlight this dialogue between the mass media and the art world. Of course, it's digital technology that enables such manipulation – for the coda, I distorted the image by databending to suggest a trajectory from those early experiments to our present-day mediascape. But beccatoria would want me to add that you REALLY SHOULDN'T TAKE THIS TOO SERIOUSLY.

**Author's Note:**

> https://beccatoria.livejournal.com/166252.html


End file.
